Truth or Dare
by miss1nformation
Summary: The trio and their old school friends get together for a reunion of sorts. They end up playing a rousing game of TruthorDare...among other things. OOC. Sequel Behind Closed Doors now posted!


**A/N:** Ok, this is my very first fic, so please be gentle! It originated from this challenge (but isn't sticking to it 100): http/talk. thought it might be fun to give it a try! There will only be this one chapter. Please R&R. Thanks! 

_As I'm sure many of you will agree, this is more than a bit OOC. I realize that none of these characters may act this way in the 'real' HP universe, but what's the point of writing if you can't have a little fun with it? ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or stories created by J.K. Rowling._

**Truth or Dare**

Harry looked at the clock. It was thirty-five minutes 'til eight, and he was getting nervous. He had invited the old gang from Hogwarts to his flat for a night of catching up and drinking. It had been a few years since most of them had properly seen each other, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, as he still saw them every day. They still spoke, but weren't as close as he, Ron, and Hermione. He, Ron, and Hermione had been talking during lunch one day about how nice it would be to see their old friends again, and decided to throw this little party as a make shift reunion of sorts.

Two weeks later, and the party was set to begin at eight o'clock. Ron and Hermione were already at Harry's flat getting things ready. Ginny was out with Draco getting some last minute supplies, including a few cases of fire whisky. On the guest list tonight were Harry (of course), Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Luna, Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Dean, Seamus, and Neville.

Ron and Luna were currently dating, as were Ginny and Draco. Everyone was very skeptical at first about Draco and Ginny, but they got over it rather quickly when they realized how good they were together. Ron and Luna, well, no one was surprised there. They just seemed to fit together really. No one was really quite sure how they ended up together, but they complimented each other greatly.

Since they hadn't spoken in a few months, Harry wasn't sure if the other guests had significant others, but it wasn't a matter of importance tonight. The only thing that mattered tonight was catching up with old friends and having a good time.

Ginny and Draco returned at about twenty-five 'til the hour with their arms loaded with boxes of butterbeer, Ogden's Finest, and snacks. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna set the refreshments up in the lounge. Harry, Ron, and Draco were in the kitchen getting glasses and plates for the refreshments.

The rest of the guests arrived shortly after Ginny and Draco's return, and they all gathered in the lounge. The girls all sat on the couch and immediately began to talk about the events of the past months, while the guys all sat at the round table a few meters away. After about thirty minutes of catching up, Ron suggested a game of wizard's chess. While the guys all watched Harry getting his arse kicked once again at the violent game, the girls gathered round to watch.

After Harry was beaten for the third straight time, it was suggested they play something else. Ron suggested a game that entailed them taking a shot when they saw something specific on television. After about twenty minutes, they were all getting a bit tipsy as the show Ron picked was full of the suggested drinking references. It was then that Lavender suggested a game of Truth-or-Dare? She said she used to play it with some of her muggle friends over summer holidays when she was younger. Padma, being incredibly shy, offered to be score keeper, which meant she wouldn't participate in the game itself. Since Lavender was more familiar with the rules, she explained them to everyone else as they all gathered around in a circle of chairs.

"The beginning player selects someone from the circle and asks them to choose Truth-or-Dare?" Lavender explained. "The chosen person will either answer the question truthfully, or take a dare, which they must perform. If the person chooses to do neither, they will be penalized. Generally, the punishment is a spanking with a paddle." she continued.

Everyone looked at her in horror.

"Don't worry, you'll be fully clothed, presumably, if and when you're paddled, and you won't be hit hard." she explained to her frightened audience. "Harry, do you, or anyone else for that matter, have something we can exact punishment with?" she asked with a wicked grin.

Harry blushed slightly and went to his room to retrieve a wooden paddle ball game he'd had as a child (passed down from Dudley after he'd ripped the little rubber ball from its string in one of his tantrums).

"Oh, perfect!" Lavender squealed.

Familiar with the rules now, everyone decided to let Lavender go first, since the game was her idea.

"Ron, truth or dare?" Lavender asked. Ron's eyes grew wide; he gulped loudly, and muttered "Truth."

"All right. Since this is your first time (she gave him a sly wink), I'll make the question easy. Have you ever been skinny dipping?"

Ron blushed a shade of red reminiscent of his hair, then answered, barely above a whisper "Yes."

"When? Where? With whom?" Lavender asked, a shocked look on her face.

"Fourth year, while the Triwizard Tournament was going on. I saw Krum doing it, and figured I could too. It was really late, and really dark" he paused. "And I went down by myself, but I have a strange feeling that Moaning Myrtle may have been spying on me." he finished.

Everyone broke out info fits of laughter. Harry laughed, but not as loudly as everyone else, because he knew first hand about being spied on by Moaning Myrtle while starkers. Ron looked around the circle of people, debating whom to choose as the next victim.

"Neville, truth or dare?" At this, everyone began chanting "Dare! Dare! Dare!" Neville made a squeaking sound that sounded slightly like 'dare', so Ron rolled with it. "All right then, Neville, sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot', and be sure to include the actions!" Ron said, trying to hold back laughter.

Neville looked around at everyone, slowly stood up, and began to sing, with one hand on his hip to make the handle, and the other forming the spout. When he was finished, everyone was wiping tears from their eyes they were laughing so hard. Harry was sure he even heard Hermione snort.

Relieved his dare was finally over, he turned to Parvati and asked the question. "Truth" she answered.

Neville thought for a moment, then asked "What do you sleep in at night?"

Everyone's mouth fell open at Neville's question. After taking a few moments to regain herself, she answered boldly "A tank top and knickers."

Neville smiled sheepishly and asked "Is that all?"

She nodded affirmatively and smiled when she saw Neville blush again. She thought for a moment, surveying the crowd, and then turned to Ginny.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny answered, perhaps a little too quickly, "Dare!"

Parvati stood up quickly, rushed to Harry's side, and whispered something into his ear. He nodded, and she turned back to Ginny.

"I dare you to suck some peanut butter off of Dean's fingers!"

Ginny's eyes grew wide for a brief moment, then she sauntered towards the kitchen for the peanut butter. She returned quickly with the jar and a spoon.

"Can't have him mucking up the whole jar" she said, a smile spreading across her face.

She scooped out a generous helping of peanut butter and smeared it onto his index and middle finger tips. She noticed Draco staring at her with his mouth opened. She winked at him in reassurance, and grabbed Dean's wrist. She slowly pulled his fingers to her lips, and lapped at the sticky peanut butter with the tip of her tongue. She drew his fingers into her mouth and let her tongue lap up the rest. Dean could feel the heat creeping up his neck into his face as her tongue swirled around his fingers, making sure not a trace of the sticky food was left.

Dean was breathing very heavily when Ginny finally removed his fingers from her mouth, his face still flushed.

"Well then" he said in a slightly strained voice, "that was interesting!"

Ginny turned to Draco, and asked "Truth or dare?" Draco thought for a moment, and then said "Truth."

Everyone booed him for taking the easy way out, but Ginny got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Right then, Draco. If you were a homosexual, which of your friends would you find the hottest, and why?"

Draco nearly choked. He pondered this question for a moment, his hand on his chin. Knowing everyone was already a bit intoxicated, he hoped that no one would remember his answer in the morning.

He cleared his throat, and said "Harry, because, for a guy, he's pretty hot. But I'm not gay!" he said, winking in Ginny's direction.

Harry turned a shade of red that rivaled Ron and Ginny's hair color. A smirk crept across Draco's pointed features as he stared at Hermione.

"Granger," he said, "Truth or dare?"

Hermione pondered her options for a moment. She knew that either way she answered, she was all but doomed. Deciding to get the worst over with, she said "Dare." Everyone was truly shocked by this. Hermione was never one to invite possible embarrassment, but in the back of her mind, she felt it was time to prove to everyone that she wasn't just an insufferable know-it-all, and was up to any challenge. Draco's sneer widened as his eyes shot to Harry.

"Granger, I dare you…" he began, "to kiss Harry." He paused again, then added "Open mouthed."

Hermione went pale and whimpered softly. She got up slowly, looking at Harry for reassurance that he wasn't upset about this. Harry just smiled sheepishly at her as she drew nearer.

"Oh yeah," Draco added, "you have to straddle him in his chair, too."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to face Draco. If looks could kill, Draco would have stopped breathing in that instance. Unfortunately for her, they did not. She silently cursed him as she closed the space between her and Harry. Though virtually everyone in the circle was starting to slur their speech due to the amount of alcohol they'd consumed, neither Harry nor Hermione had drunk as much as everyone else, so they weren't quite drunk yet.

Giving herself a quiet reassuring coaching, she stood to Harry's side and threw her leg over his. She sat down on his lap hesitantly and he automatically put his hands on her hips to help steady her. She blushed furiously. Both of their breathing was becoming slightly labored.

She licked her lips and gazed into his emerald green eyes, then closed her own and leaned in. She leaned in about ninety percent of the way then paused, her eyes still closed. Harry could feel her hot breath on his face and shifted slightly under her. He didn't want her to feel the stirring between his own legs.

Unable to take her insecure pause he leaned in the other ten percent of the way and their lips touched. Sparks flew through them both as their lips locked. Hermione was unable to stop the soft moan that escaped her lips as his tongue sought entry. She immediately accepted and their tongues invaded the others mouth. Harry's hand instinctively rose up her back while her own hands found their places around his neck and in his raven hair.

The kiss went from innocent to desperate in a matter of seconds. There was need in the kiss that neither had experienced before. Harry's other hand slowly found its way to her arse.

After what felt like an eternity, but was in fact only two minutes, Draco cleared his throat loudly, reminding Harry and Hermione that they were still in a room full of people. They both jumped, startled, and quickly broke the fevered kiss. Hermione quickly got to her feet, redder than she'd been when she sat down on Harry's lap.

Harry immediately crossed his legs to hide his erection. Hermione walked back to her chair, a glaze over her eyes and a sleepy smile on her face. After she sat down she looked at everyone in the room because they were all staring at her. Everyone but Harry, who was staring into the middle of the circle, unable to focus his own glazed eyes.

All of the girls in the group had Cheshire Cat grins on their faces, while the guys all looked stunned. Hermione smiled nervously, then looked to Luna.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked Looney Luna Lovegood.

Luna looked dreamily at Hermione, then answered in a matching dreamy voice "Truth."

Hermione had no idea what to ask, so she thought quickly, seeing the direction the game was surely heading towards. Then it came to her.

"Have you ever went anywhere without knickers? And, if so, where and for how long?"

Everyone except Luna stared at Hermione as if she'd gone temporarily insane, or they were hearing things one.

Luna replied "Yes. The longest I've been without them is two days. Wait, make that three, as I'm not wearing any today either."

She said this as if it were the most natural thing in the world to say. To everyone's surprise, Ron was the one who became embarrassed by this remark. He stared at his girlfriend in awe. He knew why she'd not worn them for the last two days, but didn't know until now she wasn't wearing any at the moment either. A devilish grin spread across his face as he continued to stare at her, his eyes moving from her own down to her lap, and quickly back up, hoping no one had noticed. Everyone had, of course, but didn't say anything. Draco was unable to hold back a snigger at Ron's expense.

Luna smiled and turned towards Harry. "Truth or dare?" she asked in her dreamy voice.

Harry gulped loudly, and took a swig of his fire whisky. He could also see the direction this game was going, and felt he needed a drink to boost his courage. He took another swallow before answering

"Truth."

The crowd, minus Luna and Hermione, expressed their disappointment by groaning loudly.

"Have you ever had any sexual fantasies about any of your friends? And, if so, whom? Also," she continued, but Harry interrupted her. "How many parts are there to this question?" he asked, turning red once more.

He felt if he kept blushing like this, he'd never regain his normally lightly tanned completion.

Luna smiled even wider and replied "Just this last part. What was the fantasy or fantasies about?"

Harry downed the rest of his glass, and poured another. "Well," he started "In sixth year, I had quite a few dreams about snogging Ginny, but I've already told her about those. But, in seventh, I started having dreams about…" he paused.

He took another large swallow of fire whisky, glanced quickly at Hermione, saw she was staring at him like she would a library book, and quickly turned away before continuing.

"Then…in seventh year, I started dreaming about Hermione. She and Ron were dating at the time, so I'm not quite sure why I started to fantasize about her then, but that's when it started. At first, I dreamt we were snogging in various parts of the castle. Then, it progressed to heavy petting in the common room after everyone was asleep and her Head Girl and my Head Boy duties had been finished. Finally, it ended with us shagging any and everywhere we could find. I recall, in my dreams that her favorite place was always in the library in the back corner at 'her table,' as everyone called it."

Hermione realized that she, too, had finished her glass of fire whisky, and poured another. She downed that one quickly, feeling it burn as it coursed down her throat and into her stomach. She was in the process of pouring another glass when Ginny put her hand on her wrist to stop her. Hermione's face was red, but Ginny wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or the whisky. The look on Harry's face as he met Hermione's eyes was one of pain. She knew him so well. She knew that he wasn't embarrassed for himself, but upset with himself for embarrassing her with this information.

She smiled reassuringly, and said "It's all right Harry. It's perfectly natural to have fantasies about people, even your best friends."

Harry smiled at her, and for a moment, they were alone in the room again. When Neville choked on his fire whisky, Harry and Hermione were pulled back into the real world once more.

"Seamus, truth or dare?" Harry asked quickly, his voice a bit higher than it should have been.

"Dare! Too many truths. We need some action!" he shouted, a bit louder than he'd planned.

"Right." Harry replied. "Seamus, I dare you to give Lavender a lap dance!" Harry managed through his laughter.

Everyone else burst into laughter as well. Seamus downed his glass of whisky and stood shakily to his feet.

"I need music! Lav, find me a good song on the WWN. Something ssseeexxxxyyy!" he slurred.

Lavender grinned wickedly and with a swish of her wand found a song worthy of a drunken lap dance. Seamus put his hands behind his head and began to wiggle his hips, causing everyone to laugh loudly. He continued to do this while bending his knees ever so often to lower himself, then would rise up again. He turned around and shook his arse in her face.

Lavender and Ginny were laughing so hard they both fell out of their chairs. Seamus took no notice to what happened and continued to dance like a drunken fool. Lavender tugged at the leg of his trousers to get his attention, asking him to help her up. Draco helped Ginny to her seat as well. Upon regaining what little composure he had left, he realized it was his turn. Scouring the audience, he turned to Lavender, since everyone else had now had a turn (or so he thought), and asked the question.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to…" he thought for a moment, then finished "I dare you to play the rest of the game in your bra and knickers!"

"I thought you were going to give me something hard" she sniggered at Seamus, looking at his lap.

He was getting an erection from staring at her almost transparent underwear, which left absolutely nothing to the imagination. A wicked smile crept across her lips. _'Seems a lot of people are smiling like this tonight!'_ she thought, as her gaze fell upon Hermione.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione hadn't expected to be called upon that quickly after her first turn. Feeling it better to take a dare, then possibly have to admit her love for Harry, which everyone already knew, despite her attempts to hide it, she said "Dare" just above a whisper.

Lavender rubbed her hands together eagerly.

"I dare you to dance sensually for the male members of the audience. You will be blind folded at first, so you don't know who you're dancing for at any given moment. The guys will be lined up at random. You will make your way around to all the guys in turn. At the very end of the song, you will be allowed to open your eyes and see who you danced for."

Lavender told Ginny to take Hermione to the kitchen and get her ready while she got the guys ready. Ginny and Hermione walked to the kitchen as the guys began rising to their feet.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Hermione whispered to Ginny as they sat down at the kitchen table. "I don't know if I can do this Ginny!" she said, her eyes glistening with the tears she was fighting to keep back.

"It'll be all right Hermione. You won't know who you're dancing in front of, so things won't get out of hand, and you won't be able to see anything, so it will help your nerves a bit." she reassured her.

"But what if I make a complete and utter fool of myself! I don't know how to dance, much less dance like that!" she exclaimed.

"Lav told me which song you'll be dancing to as she was asking me to bring you in here. I've heard it before. I don't think you'll have a problem with dancing once the song gets started." "Besides," she continued, "you look great. That dress fits like it was made for you. The guys will love this. You're not the same quiet book worm you were when you started school. You're beautiful, and you know it."

Ginny winked at Hermione just as Lavender called towards the kitchen that the guys were ready.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked as she held up the make shift blind fold, which was a silk scarf she'd stuffed into her purse before leaving Malfoy Manor earlier that evening.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. At least I won't be able to see the disgusted looks on the guys faces as I make an utter fool of myself in front of them!"

"Don't be silly Hermione! You'll be great out there!"

Ginny folded the silk scarf and tied it gently around Hermione's head, covering her eyes completely. After making sure she couldn't see out of it, she led her back to the lounge, to find all six men standing in a line.

Lavender had told her she'd had a plan on how to line the guys up, and Ginny could see the twinkle in her eye when she saw the chosen order. Ginny smiled broadly as she led Hermione to the beginning of the line, where Neville was standing. He looked a bit frightened standing there.

The guys were standing just far enough apart that Hermione would be able to circle around each easily, if she chose to do so. Lavender looked at Hermione and smiled.

Hermione was wearing a brown, sleeveless dress with a moderate scoop. The straps were wide on the front, but became spaghetti straps in the back, where they met the rest of the dress near the small of her back. It came down to just above her knees. It clung to her in all the right places, but wasn't too tight. Unlike Lavenders knickers, this dress did leave a little to the imagination.

"Great dress, by the way." Lavender said to the now blind folded Hermione as she positioned her in front of Neville. "Now, I'm not sure if any of you have heard it, but the song I'm going to play is called 'Sugar Water' by Cibo Matto. It's a slow song, and has a great beat…perfect for dancing, among other things," she said, winking at no one in particular. She started the song with a wave of her wand, and the music filled the room.

Immediately Hermione could see why Lavender had chosen this song. Her hips were already starting to sway with the music, and the words hadn't even begun yet. She raised her hands above her head; her elbows bent, and began to move in time with the music. Her hips moved fluidly from side to side, and her knees bent as she lowered herself down slowly, and just as slowly raised herself back up.

Since she didn't know how long the song would be, she moved on to the next in line, who happened to be Dean. She continued her movements, but this time, she lowered her arms from over her head, and let me glide down her chest and stomach, while touching neither. She then ran her hands back up her sides, over her hips and stomach, still not touching herself.

She turned around as she walked to the next person, Seamus. With her hands in the air above her head again, and her back towards Seamus, she began to sway her hips from side to side again. The song wasn't even half over yet, but she felt the need to get to the end of the line. She had a feeling she knew the order of the line from the middle to end, but she wasn't sure. Regardless, she felt that there was a prize waiting at the end of the line for her, even if she wasn't one hundred percent sure he was waiting for her at the end like she hoped.

She turned around once more, now facing Draco. She moved a bit closer, but not enough to brush up against the person in front of her. She placed her hands beside her hips as she continued to sway to the music. To someone looking at her from the side, it would have appeared her hands were actually on her hips, but she wasn't touching any part of her body. She was starting to get very warm, knowing she was closer to Harry, regardless of where he stood in the line. She danced around Draco, trying to get a feel for whom she was dancing for. When she made her complete circle around him, she knew it wasn't Harry, and moved towards Ron.

She could feel who ever was in front of her stiffen as she drew nearer. She could hear their breath quicken slightly. She stepped even closer as she continued to gyrate to the pulse of the music. She turned her back towards the person she was dancing for, and waited for a sign that it was Harry. She didn't know what sign she was looking for, but knew she'd recognize it when she heard or felt it.

No, this definitely wasn't Harry. Knowing that he was definitely at the end of the row now, she let herself go a little. She inched up to Ron just a bit more, but still not enough to touch him. She was close enough, however, to feel the heat coming off of his body as she circled around one of her best friends. She didn't want everyone to think she was too anxious to get to Harry, but she couldn't force herself to stay with Ron a moment longer.

She moved to stand in front of Harry. She heard his breath catch as she raised her arms above her head again and began swaying to the music as she had done for everyone else. But she knew this was Harry. She could feel the heat coming off of his body as she moved closer to him. She was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. She sighed softly as the song broke into what she felt at this moment was the best part.

"La, la, la…la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la…la, la, la, la, la."

She turned around slowly, her shoulder brushing his chest. With her back to him, she slowly backed up until she was almost burning from the heat he was putting off. She stopped just shy of her back touching his chest and stomach, not because she wanted to stop there, though. On the contrary, she wanted to be as close to him as possible, but was prevented from touching his chest and stomach with her back by his erection. _'Seems Little Harry's made another appearance,'_ she thought, as his hardness pressed into her back.

She began to rotate her hips in a slow, circular fashion, grinding gently against his straining trousers. A soft guttural moan escaped his throat as she moved against him. She moved her hands behind her head and bent her knees, feeling his erection move up her back as she lowered herself towards the floor. She slowly raised herself back up, allowing her body to press against his as she did so. Once upright again she reached her hand behind her and took Harry's. She brought his hand around her waist and held it against her flat stomach.

Her free hand moved behind her once again, but this time it caressed his thigh. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as his breathing became heavier. She continued her sensual sway against his growing erection, this time pushing herself into it. She let her hand move up and down his muscular thigh before removing it and turning around to face him. With his hand still in hers, she put her free hand on his chest, feeling his hard nipple through his thin button down shirt.

She let go of his hand and slowly began to move around him. She let her hand trace a path as she walked around him. She laid small kisses between his shoulder blades as her hand went over his shoulder, down his back, and finally cupped his arse in her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Harry's eyes grew wide in shock at this and his breath caught once again. He could feel her lips searing his skin through his shirt and another soft moan escaped him.

She completed her circle around him, allowing her hand to trace over his hip and come to rest less than an inch from his erection. With her other hand she grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled on it lightly, causing him to step forward to meet her. She positioned her legs on either side of his barely bent knee and teasingly slid up his leg. He immediately grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. She let her free hand travel up his muscular stomach and chest. Her fingers slid their way up his neck and over his jaw, finally finding his lips.

She touched his lips with her finger tip and tugged a bit harder against his shirt, as if willing him to take action. He responded quickly. Harry captured her lips in a fiery kiss, her lips parting instantaneously for his probing tongue. The hand that had touched his lips quickly found refuge in his untidy hair. She continued her dance, gently bucking her hips in a circular motion against his leg. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his grip tightened on her hips. He began to sway with her, both bending their knees in unison to the music.

"La, la, la…la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la…la, la, la, la, la."

Their lips never broke contact. "Hermione," Harry whispered against her lips, "I want you so badly."

He couldn't believe he'd just said that out loud. He knew that no one had heard him, but he wasn't sure if she'd heard him either. As soon as the words escaped against her lips the song ended. They were both panting heavily as their lips broke apart. Harry looked to Lavender for the go ahead, and she nodded. Realizing he was still holding her hips, he released them and gently removed her blind fold. Hermione blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the light, meeting Harry's eyes for a brief moment before looking away. She had heard Harry, but pretended that she hadn't.

The guys were still standing in their positions in line, and they all wore shocked expressions. They never knew she could dance like that, but, then again, neither did she! Though she was still embarrassed, she was quite pleased with herself. Even her girlfriends were staring at her, an expression of awe on their faces.

"Ok guys, you can all close your mouths now." Looking to the guys she said "If you don't, we're going to need a dingy to get out of here." She laughed lightly.

A nervous laughter filled the room; it was quite forced, and a bit too loud. It died as quickly as it started.

"Well now! That was, er, interesting!" Lavender said, regaining her composure, and smiling wickedly. "So, I guess its Hermione's turn now. Who shall be our next victim, um, I mean player?" she asked.

Hermione looked around the room. She'd completely forgotten who'd already been, and how many times they'd played. She wracked her brain for a moment, refilling and emptying her glass, then refilling it again. The fire whisky was still burning her throat. She was starting to feel a buzz from the alcohol she was consuming and could feel the warmth rising in her already hot cheeks.

Hermione eyed Ginny for a moment, and then asked "Ginny, truth or dare?"

Knowing the game needed to have at least a small amount of balance, she opted for truth.

"Everyone here knows that you have dated your fair share of guys."

Dean and Seamus both coughed loudly at this and it sounded remarkably like their coughs were hiding the words 'yeah' and 'definitely.' Ginny didn't say anything, but gave them both glances that made them happy looks couldn't kill.

"Yeah," she replied.

Hermione continued.

"Who in this room have you dated, and how far did you go with each of them?"

This was a very bold question on her part, and quite embarrassing for all of the guys in the room, because she was pretty sure Ginny had been with them all in some fashion. Ginny cleared her throat and began.

"Well, except for Ron, I've had a relationship with every guy in this room." She winked at Hermione, and then said "As well as every girl."

Hermione blushed. She'd not forgotten about what had happened, but she'd never told anyone about it. She'd had a little too much butterbeer in seventh year and the two of them got a bit carried away. She wasn't ashamed that it had happened, but she hadn't dared to tell anyone. She felt at the time that the Slytherin girls had had enough to torment her about as it was.

Hermione had known that Ginny was a bit bi-curious since her sixth year, and oddly enough, Hermione was one of the first people to find this out. The guys in the room all had different faces at this revelation. Draco looked like he was imagining her snogging a girl and was grinning manically. Neville blushed a bit; Dean and Thomas both looked a bit hurt. Ron looked like he'd just taken Pepper Up potion and steam was about to roll out of his ears. Harry's expression was harder to read. He looked from Ginny to Hermione a few times, his mouth slightly agape. If she had to describe his look at that moment, she'd have said it was a cross between a deer caught in headlights and being punched in the stomach.

The girls in the room just smiled knowingly. Ginny continued.

"Let's see, since you said 'guys', then I'll stick with the guys in the room. First, there was Neville. Neville and I snogged a bit, and I let him feel my arse once. Seamus and I…well, to make this a bit shorter, I snogged them all, obviously. Seamus and Harry got to second base, Dean got to third, and Draco and I have gone all the way…even once seeing the dreaded 'backseat of a Volkswagen'."

She waggled her eyebrows at Draco, knowing he'd catch the hidden innuendo in her last statement. He laughed, doubling over at the look of confusion on Neville's face.

"Wha…are you talking about baseball? And, what about a Volkswagen?"

He scratched his head, a small squeak escaping his lips when Draco fell from his chair. Ron knew what she was talking about, but refused to tell Neville, only because it was his sister they were talking about. Draco crawled to Neville's chair and explained the bases to him, knowing the rest of the room would already be familiar with them.

"Well, the bases are referring to how far you've gotten in a relationship. First base is French kissing, second is feeling each other up, third is oral and using your hands to perform sexual acts, while fourth is pretty obviously shagging. And…as for the remark about the car…"

Draco leaned in to Neville's ear and whispered his explanation about that. Neville's eyes went even bigger than Dobby's, if that was even possible!

"Oh! We-well, ok. Thanks for that…I think."

"No problem mate!" Draco boasted, slapping his friend hard on the back, causing him to choke.

Everyone around the room laughed as Neville tried to catch his breath. Harry took another drink and filled his glass two more times.

"All right then! My turn again!" Ginny said, rubbing her hands together menacingly. "Since we're on the subject of snogging and shagging, I say we keep things going in that direction."

She smiled broadly as her eyes met Harry's. He tried to turn away, but he was locked in her stare.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Truth or dare dear?"

Harry audibly gulped and said truth in a small voice.

"Harry, what is your most erotic sexual fantasy, and whom does it involve?"

Harry knew the exact answer to this question. He should know it, as he thought about it constantly, and was thinking about it right now, in fact. He had been thinking about it all night. Taking in a deep breath and another swig of fire whiskey, he began to tell the anxious crowd his answer.

"Well…I…um…well, you see…" he started.

He took another deep breath, and tried again.

"I have always imagined having sex in a place that was so obvious it was almost impossible not to get caught. I'm not a perv though!" he said, when Draco laughed loudly and Dean and Seamus made wooting sounds.

Harry looked to the floor and continued.

"The vision I always see is me and, er…" He whispered the next word, "Hermione" and continued the rest of the sentence in a normal tone "shagging in plain view of everyone, like on a sofa in a crowded room, but no one seems to really notice."

He was five shades redder than both Ron and Ginny's flaming red hair by this point. Everyone had a huge, knowing smile on their face, but Ron and Ginny's were the biggest. Ron spoke up.

"Who did you say this fantasy involved again? I don't think we quite caught the name," he said, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Harry.

"Hermione," Harry whispered again.

"Come again?"

"Hermione! Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!" Harry shouted, exasperated.

He bent forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. A mischievous grin spread across every face in the room except for Harry and Hermione, who were both busy avoiding the looks of the others.

Lavender broke the awkward silence by making an announcement. She could tell that the game was on a temporary hiatus while Harry tried to collect himself.

"I suggest we start a new game of Truth or Dare!" Lav announced. "This time, however, the rules are a bit different. Everyone is going to write down a sexual situation for a truth and a dare. These pieces of parchment will be put into two cups, one for truth and one for dare. Upon each participants turn, they will pull a situation from the respective cup, and will answer truth or dare. The task on the parchment must be answered or performed. No questions! And, everyone will play. And Dean, I'm sorry you didn't get a turn the first time, we'll make sure you and Padma both get a turn this go around."

She proceeded to hand everyone a piece of parchment and a pen, as she didn't carry quills in her bag, who did now a day? Everyone was instructed to write down five truths and five dares. That would be enough for everyone to get to go a considerable amount of times. The WWN was still playing in the background, but was being drowned out by the pen scratches. While everyone was writing, Harry levitated two coffee cups into the lounge. Everyone proceeded to deposit their writings into the correct cup.

Once again, Lav went first. She looked to Neville and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said, and pulled a slip of paper from the truth cup.

He read the words aloud "How often do you masturbate during a seven day week?"

Being inebriated, he'd quite lost his inhibitions by now and answered with pride in his voice

"Depends on whether Padma is upset with me or not. If she's not, then three to four times, if she is, then seven!" Everyone laughed.

Neville looked around the room and directed his question to Ron. Ron drew a question from the dare cup.

"Turn to the person to your right, and give them a 'hand job', even if it is someone of the same sex. If it is your relative, please use the person to your left."

Ron looked to his right, and was relieved to see Luna sitting there. He let out a sigh of relief and set to work. Since Luna wasn't wearing any knickers he had no obstacles aside from her short skirt, which was easily by-passed. He kissed her inner thighs as his fingers went to work. The crowd was silent while Luna screamed out his name over and over again as she climaxed. They both had satisfied looks on their faces as Luna straightened herself out in her chair and Ron went to the bathroom to wash his hands. He didn't figure Harry would appreciate it much if he didn't.

Once he returned, he looked to Hermione and asked her the question.

"Dare" she said defiantly.

Her hand trembling, she took a slip of paper from the dare cup and read it aloud. "Give a blow job to the person instructed you by the darer."

Hermione gave Ron a pleading look, though she wasn't sure if it was meant to discourage him from giving a name at all, or to give a specific name. Ron's eyes danced as the name formed on his lips.

"Harry."

Though they were all still drunk and getting progressively drunker, Hermione and Harry both still had a bit of whit left about them.

Hermione once again rose from her chair and stood before his. She motioned for Harry to stand, and she proceeded to undo his belt, button, and zipper. She hooked her fingers over the waist of his pants and paused. Knowing she was as nervous as he was, he placed his own hands over hers reassuringly, and helped her slide his pants down. She gazed at his dark purple silk boxers longingly for a moment, hoping Harry, nor anyone else, noticed the look on her face, before she pulled them down as well.

Harry was already half erect, but Hermione was determined for him to be completely hard before she continued. She gently pushed against Harry's chest, making him sit down, and got down on her knees between his legs. She took his shoes off and removed his pants and boxers so she'd be able to sit comfortably between his legs. She grasped his cock into her hands and began to slowly move her hand up and down the hardening shaft.

Harry felt her hands were on fire as her fingers seemed to torch his skin with every touch. Within seconds he was completely hard. She kissed the tip of his cock before taking its head into her mouth. Slowly she ran her tongue around it while still moving her hand up and down his length. With each sweep of her tongue she would take him in further, until she had him completely enveloped with her hot mouth. She ran her tongue along his length while gently caressing his balls.

He let out many soft moans and gripped the side of his chair tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. His hips began to buck towards her face as she quickened her pace, taking him in hungrily. He snaked his fingers into her hair. She began to hum softly, and the vibrations, along with her delicious tongue forced him to close his eyes and moan loudly as he released into her mouth.

Harry's head lulled back, his eyes rolled towards the back of his head, and he was panting loudly. Hermione sat between his legs gasping for breath herself, licking her lips with satisfaction.

Hermione positioned her hands on his knees and hoisted herself up. Harry tried to help her up, but his arms were weak, so he gave her an apologetic smile, instead. She returned the smile and blinked her eyes lazily. Her knees were shaky as she felt her way towards her chair and sat back down. He quickly got redressed. Harry looked over at her; her face flushed; he watched her chest heave up and down slowly as she tried to slow her heart beat. They shared matching smiles that reflected satisfaction and contentment. Sighing deeply, Hermione looked at Harry once more, and then turned to Luna.

"Luna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She pulled a slip of paper from the cup and read it aloud.

"Have you ever faked an orgasm? If so, then when and with whom?"

With her usual dreamy air, she stated "Yes. In seventh year, when Ron and I started going out. I was his first, and sadly, he hadn't a clue as to what he was doing. Poor bloke. He had so much to learn, but I was happy to teach him. He's much better in the sack now!" she said mater-of-factly.

Even though he was totally plastered by now, Ron still managed a look of hurt at her public confession. He'd taken the news really bad when she'd first told him in the privacy of the Room of Requirement their seventh year, and he was sober then. His spirit lifted at her conclusion that he was much better now, and he smiled triumphantly. She patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Hmmm…let me see now," came Luna's dreamy sounding voice. "Whom shall I choose? Oh, Padma! I don't believe you've had the chance to participate yet! Truth or dare?"

Padma looked a bit nervous. "Truth."

She drew a piece of paper from the 'truth' cup, and read it aloud. "Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?"

"That's an odd question," she said after a moment's thoughtful silence. She pondered this for another moment before giving her answer. "Yes, I have. It's rather silly, now that I look back on it. But, I always thought Snape was rather hot!"

A collective gasp filled the room. There were mixed looks on the faces around her. Some looked shocked, others repulsed, and some like they were going to burst into laughter at any moment. The awkward silence that followed was interrupted when all of the guys in the room burst into laughter. The idea of Snape being appealing in any manor was down right humorous, no matter how you looked at it!

"I can see why you would say that," Ginny replied. "The billowing black robes, the dark eyes, and the deep voice."

"And don't forget the broodiness…Wait, is that a word? Yes, yes, I'm sure it is. And his voice was definitely sexy." Hermione added. "He reminds me of Alan Rickman!"

Everyone laughed at this comment, though, truth be told, they weren't exactly sure why. Padma looked around at her friends and decided that Draco should go next, so she asked the obvious question.

"Truth."

He drew his question from the cup and read it aloud.

"Have you ever been jealous of anyone in this room?" His eyes stared unseeingly at the paper for a moment before he answered. "Yes."

After a moments silence, Dean spoke up. "Well, who were you jealous of then Draco?"

Draco hung his head for a moment, and then lifted it again to face his audience.

"I was jealous of Harry during our years at Hogwarts. He was always the center of attention." "No matter how much he detested it." Draco added when he saw Harry was about to protest. "He always seemed to have everyone on his side, except those in Slytherin, and Snape, of course."

Draco surveyed the faces around him, trying to gauge their reactions. Everyone seemed to silently understand where Draco was coming from. They all nodded in understanding. Finally Draco broke the silence that seemed to be occurring a bit too often lately.

"Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

There was a collective groan from the crowd. Where were the dares? The Gryffindor courage? Oh well!

"What is the funniest thing you've ever been in trouble for?"

Seamus thought for a moment, and then he began to laugh loudly. The grin on his face told everyone that what he was about to tell a very embarrassing story.

"Once, in sixth year, me, Dean, and a few other guys were playing football _(soccer)_ on the Quidditch pitch. After we finished, we all went to the locker rooms to shower and change. Well, Dean was taking forever, as usual. And all through out the game, he wouldn't stop talking about the West Ham football team, which was really annoying! So, we all decided to leave Dean in the locker rooms…and we took his clothes with us! He had to walk from the pitch all the way to the Gryffindor common room in a towel! It was hilarious!"

He paused to catch his breath, completely red in the face. Dean was blushing furiously too, but laughing just as loudly, along with everyone else.

"I got two weeks detention with McGonagall for that one! But it was well worth it!" Seamus said between laughs.

"Yeah, I remember that!" Ron exclaimed. "That was the day that Hermione had managed to get all the girls of our house into the common room to talk to them about S.P.E.W.! You should have seen the look on your face, Dean, as you ran up the dormitory stairs! It was bloody brilliant!"

Seamus looked to Dean and nodded.

"Dare." He replied.

"Sit on the lap of the person to your left until the next player has completed their turn." He looked to his left to see Neville's shocked face. "Erm…hi Neville."

Dean got up from his seat and sat down on Neville's lap. Neville shifted uncomfortably beneath him. Dean looked around the room as everyone tried their best to stifle their laughter. He pointed to Lavender.

"Truth or dare?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm still all but naked, I guess a little truth can't hurt." She drew her piece of parchment from the cup. "Have you ever stuffed your bra (girl) or your pants (guy)?" "Ha ha! That is a hilarious question!" "Yes, yes I have. During second year! I wasn't the only one though! Parvati did it too!"

Lavender pointed a finger at Parvati, who blushed deeply. She, in turn, pointed to Padma, saying she'd done it as well. The three of them shared an embarrassing look before the whole room burst into laughter. Finally regaining herself, Lavender looked to Ginny.

"Dare!"

"Tell the person to your left why they deserve a spanking." She looked to Draco. "Oh, this should be fun!"

Ginny stood from her chair and swung a leg over Draco's, who was conveniently sitting to her left. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of his button up shirt and tugged on each side gently.

"Draco, darling. You've been a very, very, very bad boy. Do you know what happens to boys who have been naughty?" she asked coyly.

"And just what is that, _dear_? Draco asked.

Ginny wiggled around on his lap, giggling lightly when she remembered that Dean was still sitting on Neville's lap, and pulled Draco closer to her.

"Naughty boys get spankings, Draco. Do you think you've been bad enough to deserve a spanking?"

"Oh, absolutely love." He replied, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Ahem," Luna coughed. "I think it's time to get back to the game Ginny, Draco. You can continue this little game when you get home."

Ginny and Draco laughed at their getting carried away. Dean made coughing noise to remind everyone he was still suffering from his dare and looked at everyone with a pleading expression.

"Yes, Dean, you can get off Neville's lap now!" Ginny chided. "Parvati, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She read her dare aloud. "Lick the player to your right." She wrinkled her nose and asked "Where do I have to lick them?"

"Anyone care where she licks Dean?" Ginny asked. "No." was the general response. "Up to you then, hon."

Parvati pulled Dean closer to her, cupped one hand under his chin, the other on the back of his head, and licked his cheek. She did this like it wasn't something new to her or Dean. No one bothered to ask. She looked to Padma, who was still acting as a score keeper of sorts. Since they weren't awarding points, she was just checking who'd been how many times and if they did a truth or a dare.

"Dean and I have only been once. Hermione and Ginny have been three times." Padma informed the group.

"Neville, truth or dare?"

"Give someone else a piece of chewing gum without using your hands. A person will be chosen for you at random." He took a deep breath, then continued. "Who's supposed to choose for me?"

"How about we blind fold him, spin him around, and let him choose for himself?" suggested Ginny.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ginny took her scarf from her purse and tied it across Neville's eyes, then spun him around. She decided he'd spun enough when he staggered and almost fell over. He stretched out a shaky hand and pointed to Luna. Ginny rummaged around her bag again and found a stick of gum.

"Ooh, cinnamon!" she exclaimed, handing it to Neville after he removed the blind fold.

Neville chewed on the gum for a minute, then walked to the middle of the circle to meet Luna. They leaned in towards each other and their lips met as they attempted to pass the piece of gum from one to the other. Normally, this type of thing wouldn't be that humorous, but they were trying to pass the gum without touching each others lips, which was almost impossible. The room broke out into laughter as they fumbled awkwardly with the gum.

"Leave it to Neville to make a simple kissing dare hard!" Ginny said between bouts of laughter. She wiped a tear from her eye and said "Just kiss her already so we can get to the next player Neville!"

And he did just that. He smiled sheepishly as he returned to his seat. He looked across the room at Luna as she blew a cinnamon flavored bubble with her newly acquired chewing gum.

"Padma, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She read her parchment aloud "What is the craziest thing you've ever done while drunk?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. She suddenly shot her sister a worried look.

"Do I have to?" she asked in a scared voice to her sister.

Parvati returned her sisters gaze with one of confusion, then understanding. A broad smile spread to her ears as she recalled what her sister was referring to. She covered her mouth with her hand to suppress the fit of giggles that were about to escape.

"YES! You have to! You must!" Parvati exclaimed, almost squealing.

"Damn it! Damn it to bloody hell and back!" she whined. "All right. In seventh year, Parvati, Lav, myself, and a few Ravenclaws ended up in the Hogs Head. By then we were seventeen, so Albus' brother had no qualms about serving us fire whiskey, not that he ever did before we turned seventeen, mind you. Anyways…it was the first time I'd ever had fire whiskey. And let's just say I couldn't hold my alcohol well at all! I was completely pissed (drunk)!

At the time, I fancied one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch players, and he was there with the rest of the team sulking about the loss to Gryffindor earlier in the day. By time they'd arrived, we'd already been drinking for about a half hour straight. He and the team were drinking, but they'd had more practice. Any ways, the girls all convinced me to go over and talk to him. So, being pissed as I was, I staggered over to him. Just as I was about to speak, I proceed to vomit all over him! I was mortified!

It was a good thing that he liked me as well. Parvati convinced him to forgive me, as it was my first time really drinking. He promised not to tell anyone after Parvati told him that she was friends with Hermione Granger and reminded him of what happened sixth year with the D.A. and blabbing about something you were sworn to secrecy not to tell."

A thoughtful look spread across her face at that moment. Then she said "I'm surprised I didn't get alcohol poisoning, now that I think about it!"

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"It's about bloody time!" Ron shouted.

"Exchange clothes with the person to your right, including underwear."

Ginny giggled as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him to the bathroom to exchange clothes with him. Five minutes later they both returned. Ginny was now wearing a pair of green silk boxers, black trousers, matching socks, and a button down shirt. Draco was now wearing a button down shirt also, a skirt, a pair of stockings, a lacy black bra, and a pair of lacy black panties. Neither was wearing shoes.

"You look _fabulous_ darling!" Ron managed through his outburst of laughter, just before he doubled over and fell sideways from his chair.

The entire room was holding a stitch in their sides from laughing so hard, Draco and Ginny included. They laughed for at least another five minutes before things finally settled down.

"Can we go change back now?" Draco asked a bit impatiently.

"Oh, no! You have to stay that way for the rest of the game!" Lavender explained in a sing-song voice.

Draco sat down with a bit of difficulty. How the hell did women sit down in skirts anyways? When he heard Ron snigger Draco immediately crossed his legs. "Bloody git" he mumbled.

"Potter, truth or dare?" "No, wait, dare, that's your only option. Go ahead, pick out a slip of parchment from the dare cup!"

Harry started to protest until he realized that it was really only fair at this point, since he'd only done truths just like Draco. He pulled out his doom on paper and read it aloud.

"Give the person to your right a sensual massage." Harry gulped audibly. "What exactly does this entail?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well," Lavender began, "there are many definitions of sensual. For all purposes of this drunken crowd, just make it sexy. We won't require you to do anything in particular." She finished with a wink.

He looked to his right and smiled sheepishly at Hermione. As he stood from his chair and moved behind her, he thought about all the previous truths and dares both he and Hermione had performed that night. _'Maybe it's just me, but each of our questions seems to involve the other, whether directly or indirectly. Is that really a coincidence?'_ Standing behind Hermione, he drew a deep breath, and gathered her hair in his hands. He moved it to lie over her left shoulder.

"Wait," she said, as she pulled a hair clip from her bag and pinned her hair up. "That's better." she said in a small voice.

Harry inhaled again, taking in his breath slowly. He rubbed his hands together to make sure they were warm, and placed them gently on her shoulders. He couldn't be certain, but he thought he felt her shiver. Because of the way her dress was made, his palms were on her bare flesh and his fingers were on fabric. He removed his hands to reposition his fingers under the fabric covering the front of her shoulders. This time he knew she shivered.

"You all right?" he whispered softly into her ear.

His hot breath against her ear and neck caused her to shiver again. _'Maybe she's cold?'_ he thought as she nodded her head in response to his question. He'd never given anyone a massage before, so he wasn't quite sure what to do. He let his fingers tighten and release on her shoulders in as gentle a fashion as he could. He knew he must be doing it correctly when he heard her moan softly. _'Merlin, I love it when she does that!'_ he thought, as he found a rhythm in his movements.

Hermione squirmed in her chair under his hands. As he kneaded her flesh a bit harder she bit her bottom lip and her head fell lazily to the side. Her moans were become more audible as his hands found their way to the base of her neck. She thanked his many years of Quidditch as his fingers moved nimbly from her neck to between her shoulder blades. Harry's hands moved fluidly across and down her back.

"Turn around." he whispered. "Sit sideways in the chair so I can have better access."

She obeyed him immediately.

"Thank you." he whispered as he leaned in closer.

She tried to respond but found her throat was constricted, so she just nodded. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her perfume. She smelled of sweet pea flowers. Her scent was intoxicating, getting him drunker than the fire whiskey. He leaned in even closer. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. It didn't surprise Harry when she shivered again, but this time it was a bit more violently than the first few times.

His hands were now at the bottom of her back, his thumbs massaging the tender skin in between. She arched her back slightly, causing her neck to almost make contact with his lips. He breathed deeply against her neck, eliciting another shudder. _'There's no way she's cold'_ he thought, _'her skin is practically scorching my hands!'_ He smiled as he realized it was he that was bring out such reactions in her.

He licked his lips and gently let his lips fall to the top of her neck, just below the now pinned mane of bushy brown hair. He could feel her sudden and sharp intake of breath as his lips made contact. He let his lips trail down her neck as his thumbs worked themselves deeper into her lower back. Hermione licked her lips, oblivious to the stares from the crowd. She wanted to reach her hands over her head and burry them in his unruly black hair, but was afraid he'd stop if she did.

Her hands grasped the edges of the chair as she felt his tongue running a slow line between her shoulder blades. Her knuckles began to turn white from their grip on the chair as his tongue wandered farther down her back towards where his thumbs were still working their magic. She could feel Harry's tongue making circles on her back where his thumbs had once been. She wanted to lick her lips again, but was afraid if she opened her mouth she'd scream.

As Harry's tongue continued it's ministrations he heard Hermione begin to hum. He concentrated for a moment, recognizing the tune, but couldn't quite place the name of the song. In his concentration he didn't realize he'd stopped moving until he heard her speak in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't. Stop."

He immediately resumed kissing her back. His fingers fumbled for a moment on the zipper of her dress which was just below his chin. He slid it down slowly, revealing the top of her knickers. He kissed a line across her newly exposed skin. As he did this, he realized she'd resumed her humming. Making sure not to stop this time, he tried concentrating again on the tune. He finally recognized it when she started to sing it softly to herself.

"La, la, la…la, la, la, la, la. La, la, la…la, la, la, la, la."

"So, that's what you were singing." he whispered against her back.

As he continued to kiss her lower back he could hear the soft sounds of footsteps. He opened his eyes, not realizing he'd closed them, and looked around Hermione's side to the crowd…or lack there of, as the case seemed to be. He stood up slowly and surveyed the room. Earlier in the evening, they'd all agreed that they would stay at Harry's since it was incredibly dangerous to Apparate while drunk. He shook Hermione's shoulder to get her attention.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, a bit upset.

"Did you see where everyone went?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice, as he surveyed the now empty room.

"No. I had my eyes closed."

"Yeah, me too."

"How long have they been gone?"

"I don't know." He paused for a moment, then asked "How long have we been going on like this?"

"Surely just a few minutes." she responded, having no idea herself how long they'd been carrying on.

"Let's check the flat. I'm a bit worried. Everyone's too drunk to have tried to Apparate, that's why they were going to stay here tonight."

Harry took Hermione's hand in his and helped her up after he zipped her dress back up. They walked down the hall together, to the first, and smaller, of two guest rooms. Harry had used an Engorgio charm on the room so that all of his guests could stay in the room comfortably. All but Hermione, of course, who was to stay in the larger of the guest rooms. Since no one had really been to his flat before, no one was any the wiser that he'd given Hermione the largest room in the flat, aside from his own, of course. The door was closed, but they could hear sounds coming from the other side.

"Anyone in there?" Harry asked.

Draco answered the door.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You knocked. What do you want?"

"Are you all in there? Why did you leave without letting us know?"

"Yes, and because Lav said the game was over."

"Why did she say that? We were still playing!"

Just then, Lavender came to the door and poked her head out beside Draco.

"The game was over." Lavender said simply.

"How do you reckon?" Harry asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, you two went on for almost half an hour. Since it was obvious no one else would get a turn, Ginny suggested we all get ready for bed. Everyone agreed. We've been in here getting things ready for a quarter of an hour!"

Harry blinked.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that three quarters of an hour have passed since my dare started?"

"Yes, forty-eight minutes to be exact." Lavender said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, her face etched with skepticism.

"Absolutely love!" exclaimed Ginny on the other side of Draco.

Draco ducked under both girls and resumed getting ready for bed. Each couple had brought a tent, reminiscent of those used at the Quidditch World Cup. Ron and Luna shared a tent, as did Draco and Ginny; Lavender and Seamus; Dean and Parvati; and Neville and Padma.

"Oh." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Goodnight." Ginny and Lavender said in matching sing-song voices as they noticed the two were still holding hands, and closed the door.

Harry and Hermione stood there for a moment in shock. They looked at each other with blank expressions, then grins spread across their faces.

"Wow! It's already three in the morning! If you're tired, we can go to bed." Harry suggested, looking at his watch.

"We?" Hermione asked, a bit shocked.

"Oh, erm…I…I didn't mean it like that." Harry sputtered.

They both looked down in embarrassment and noticed they were still holding hands. Their eyes met and they both blushed, but didn't release their hands from the others grasp.

"I say that we continue what we started, resuming where we stopped," Hermione began, pulling Harry down the hallway towards his closed bedroom door. "And see what happens from there."

Harry allowed himself to be led down the hall. When they reached his door he waived his hand over the door handle to remove the privacy charms and let her inside, closing it behind him, and returning the privacy charms, as well as a silencing charm.

the end…of the story that is…as I'm sure you can all imagine what happens next :p

**  
Author Notes (part two/three):** Sorry if I disappointed anyone by letting it end where it did. But I'm sure you can imagine what happened! I am in the process of writing a 2 nd chapter to cover what happens once the door closes and the day after. 

The seating arrangement (clockwise): Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Neville, Padma, Luna, & Ron.

**Credit where credit is due:** Some of the 'Truth or Dare' situations were inspired or used directly from the following sites:

http/ .

The British terminology was provided in part, by http/ song 'Sugar Water' is by Cibo Matto, on their album 'Viva La Woman'

The dance scene was inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Season Two, Episode One 'When She Was Bad'. 


End file.
